


One Hell of a Night

by Fuckedupbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, F/M, Hospitals, Rape, non-con, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckedupbabe/pseuds/Fuckedupbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're dating Sam and he saves you from being raped at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell of a Night

**Author's Note:**

> I never really write smut, let alone rape/non-con. IF THIS IS TRIGGERING IN ANY WAY, PLEASE TAKE HEED!!!

The heavy stench of the booze surrounding you was delightful. The heat in the bar, however, was not. It was crowded tonight. It was “ladies get in for free” night, so all the males took advantage and sped over to the bar. Dean had obviously insisted on visiting as there was the possibility of him hooking up with another poor woman who just happened to fall for his charms.

Sam and you were hesitant at first; wanting only to stay at the bunker and watch the Disney movies that you had just made them buy. But you thought more about it and decided to go out and have some fun. With your adorable puppy face and sweet vanilla lip gloss that you let Sam taste, he just couldn’t say no to you.

The heat was really starting to affect you, so you told Sam that you were going to step outside for a minute. About two minutes passed when a man holding a beer stepped out of the bar and stood beside you. He copied your posture, leaning his back against the wall as you were doing.

“Really crowded in there,” he started, trying to strike up a conversation.

“Yeah. It’s crazy. It got way too hot. I had to step out for a minute.

There was a long silence following your reply until, finally, he spoke up again.

“Hey, listen. I don’t really know what you’re into, but I’m sure whatever it is, we can work with it back at my place.”

You were taken aback. You didn’t know quite how you should react. “I actually have a boyfriend. I’m sorry. I’m just not that kinda gal.”

“You ladies and all your ‘boyfriends,’” he spit angrily with emphasis on the word ‘boyfriends.’ “I swear. Girls will do just about anything to lock a guy in the friendzone.” You simply rolled your eyes, not wanting to hear anymore. You began walking back to the entrance of the bar, when you were pulled back to the man. He began kissing you, pushing you closer towards the alleyway. You tried pulling away, but he kept coming back for more. You kicked him in the gut, stalling for a second, but he kept his firm grip around your wrist. He pushed you to the ground, causing you to hit your head hard. Your sight went blurry, but you kept fighting.

“Get off of me!” You yelled, but it was no use. Nobody was around and the music and chatter from the bar was louder than your pleas for help.

The man unbuckled his belt and continued kissing you. “(y/n)?” It was Sam. He was calling for you, probably curious as to where you could have gone for so long.

Just as the man heard Sam’s voice, he forced his hand over your mouth, continuing with him movements. You tried yelling, but his palm muffled your voice. You bit down onto his hand, causing him to reflexively pull it away from you. You let out a loud yell and the man slapped you forcefully. You yelled again and he stood and, while re-buckling his pants, ran off in the opposite direction of the bar.

Sam quickly ran over to you after spotting the man fleeing from the alley. You didn’t notice, but the man had managed to get your shirt bunched up to your chest and your pants down to your knees. “Oh my God. (y/n).” He covered you back up and helped you stand. You were a blubbering mess by this point and you could hardly even stand. Each time you opened your eyes, the world began spinning around you. You felt a sharp pain at the back of your head and instinctively brought your hand to where you felt it. You brought your hand back to your face and saw blood covering it. (y/n), we have to get you to a hospital.”

“No, I’m fine.” You protested, but your voice came out weak.

“You’re not fine. Come on. Let’s get you to the Impala. We can call Dean after we get there.”

“Sam, I’m fine!” All at once, you were lifted off of the ground and into Sam’s arms. “Put me down! You can’t do this.” You were sobbing and shaking, unable to relax due to the fact that you were still in shock. “Sam! Put me down! I don’t want to go to the hospital.” When you realized that your effort was futile, you gave up fighting. “Fuck you,” you said halfheartedly. “I don’t need to go to the hospital.” You calmed down a bit but still refused to go.

“You’re bleeding from your head, (y/n). Just for once, please do what you know should be done.”

“You’re an asshole. It’s not fair that you’re forcing me to do this against my own will. Seriously, fuck you.” Your words were slurring and your eyes became heavy.

“(y/n)? Stay with me!” All you heard was Sam. You listened to his voice, and felt his sturdy arms around you.

“Sammy, I love you. You know that?” You didn’t know if your behavior was the effects of the alcohol, the blood loss, or the severe concussion that you probably had.

“I love you, too, (y/n). Now come on. Open your eyes. Look at me.”

“I’m tired. I’m just going to rest.”

“No, you can’t. Stay with me, babe. Please.” You felt Sam quicken his pace, but that’s the last thing you felt, as you blacked out after that.

\-----------------------

You awoke to a loud beeping noise and the feeling of needles beneath your skin. As soon as you opened your eyes, Sam jumped out of his seat and cupped your face in his hands. “Hey baby. How’re you feeling?”

“Tired. Upset. Resentful. I’m a hunter, Sam. Why couldn’t I fight off one simple douchebag?”

“This was different. He was human. I know you. You’d never hurt anything unless it was a monster.”

“Did you see what he did to me?! He _is_ a monster!”

“Alright. Don’t overwork yourself.” He wiped a tear from your face; a tear that you didn’t even know had escaped from your eye. “You need some more rest.”

“Where’s Dean?”

“He’s okay. He’s out talking to the police; trying to find a lead on this guy. I got a look at his face.”

“Sam, I can’t be here. I need to leave. Get me out.” You hated hospital. You always have. There was no particular reason, it was just one of the things that you’ve always hated.

“We’ll get you out of here in a little bit, okay? But you need to sleep now. Tomorrow’s another day.” You nodded your head and drifted off into sleep; a sleep filled with nightmares and things that will forever haunt you.


End file.
